The Forgotten Girls
by SugaQuill03
Summary: Harry Potter was unable to be killed by Lord Voldemort. It was the same story with three other girls, but nobody knew.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
16 YEARS AGO:  
  
Melbourne, Australia  
  
An old man wearing long, strange looking robes stood at the doorstep of the Murchinson's household. He took out a small, silver instrument, which was shaped like a cigarette lighter. Flicking up the top, he removed all the lights from the light posts on the street, just as he had an hour beforehand when he had delivered a baby boy, Harry Potter, to number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Harry was no ordinary boy. He had beaten the Dark Lord Voldemort and had come away with a single relic, a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Tragically, his parents had died trying to protect him.  
  
The three remaining babies under his cloak had done the same, but Albus Dumbledore, the old man, had not said anything about it to anyone. He looked at the three babies sadly.  
  
Christine Black, daughter of Sirius Black, a convicted murderer who had killed Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Danielle Stimson, daughter of Davius Stimson, a famous wizard, who had so nobly fought against the Dark Lord for the Order of the Phoenix, but died battling.  
  
And the last baby, Imogene Herald, daughter of Antovic Herald, another wizard who had attempted to beat Voldemort, but had come away second best, that is, dead.  
  
But what was even more astonishing was that just two hours ago, Voldemort had tried to kill these babies but failed dismally.  
  
These girls were never to lead normal lives.  
  
They would grow up as witches but lived in a muggle world.  
  
Sybill Trelawney, a gifted Seer told him that the girls would leave home at a legal age, but remain living together.  
  
Placing the girls on the doorstep gently, Dumbledore reached into his robes pocket and pulled out the note he had written just a couple of minutes ago, and tucked it in their blanket.  
  
'Goodbye, Danielle, Christine and Imogene. Until we meet again.' Said Dumbledore, and he disappeared into the dark, cold night. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Visitor

Chapter 1:  
  
Christine Black, Danielle Stimson and Imogene Herald walked home from school after a long, boring Friday.  
  
'See ya, ladies.' said Brad, a guy friend of theirs as he scootered past, winking over his shoulder. Tanned, blond, and a surfer, Brad was easily the most popular and hottest boy at Gembrook High.  
  
'You're so lucky, Chris, he totally likes you.' said Imogene, grinning.  
  
'No, he doesn't.' said Chris, but she secretly knew he did.  
  
'So, when's he going to ask you out?' asked Dani.  
  
'Already has. Today at lunch.' said Chris.  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
'And you said.?' queried Imogene.  
  
'Yes.' said Chris, laughing.  
  
They sighed happily.  
  
'Anyway, guess what's on tonight.' said Dani.  
  
'Charmed.' finished Imogene.  
  
'Ah. Finally a show we can relate to. After all, they are witches like us.' said Chris with a smirk.  
  
'Shh. Chris, not so loud.' said Dani.  
  
'Don't worry about it Dani, they think we're joking.' said Imogene, acting as the peacemaker, as usual.  
  
'Yeah, I guess.' said Dani.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LATER ON THAT NIGHT  
  
'Oh yes, munchies, girls.' said Chris, placing bowls of pretzels and popcorn down on the coffee table.  
  
'Shh, it's starting.' said Imogene, eyes glued to the television screen.  
  
The opening bars of the 'Charmed' theme song filled the lounge room.  
  
The girls watched transfixed when.  
  
CRASH!  
  
The apartment they shared started to shake vigorously.  
  
'Shit! What is that?' asked Imogene, as the bowl of popcorn spilled over.  
  
'Must be an earth tremor.' said Chris shrugging her shoulders carelessly.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crackled outside.  
  
'OK, well, just a storm.' said Dani.  
  
Imogene looked a little antsy.  
  
'Ah, I'm just going to go and get the torch from the laundry.' she said, leaving the room.  
  
A clap of thunder was heard.  
  
Suddenly, the power cut out.  
  
The girls screamed.  
  
'It's OK, I've- I've got the torch.' said Imogene shining it on the wall.  
  
'Good thinking Gene.' said Dani appreciatively.  
  
A scraping sound came from the dining room.  
  
'What was that?' asked Chris nervously.  
  
'It was a window, it opened and closed.' said Imogene, knowingly.  
  
'By itself?' asked Dani in realisation.  
  
The girls screamed again as a rumbling came from their fireplace.  
  
'Be quiet! It's probably someone breaking in, and they could be armed.' whispered Chris.  
  
Imogene pulled out her wand.  
  
'No. International Statute of Secrecy, dumbass.' hissed Dani.  
  
Imogene, Dani and Chris all seemed to have the same idea.  
  
They rushed to their bedrooms, Dani emerging with a cricket bat, Chris with a coatstand and Imogene with a lamp.  
  
A series of loud bangs were heard coming down air vent above them.  
  
'Aaargh!' Imogene squealed.  
  
Suddenly, something fell into the fireplace. A dark, tall and messy looking creature peered out at them nervously. It took a while for the girls to realise that the thing that had fallen into the fireplace was a guy.  
  
'Stay right there! You're not getting anything from us!' yelled Chris, waving her coatstand at the boy threateningly.  
  
The boy, still shaking soot out of his hair approached them slowly.  
  
'Right that's it, pal! You asked for it!' said Dani, running at the boy, and hitting him spectacularly in the head with the cricket bat.  
  
The boy fell to the ground, and the girls looked frantically at each other.  
  
The girls rushed towards him.  
  
Slowly, and woozily, the boy opened his eyes, which were a startling green.  
  
'Who are you?' asked Imogene angrily.  
  
'I'm- I'm Harry Potter.' he said.  
  
The girls dropped their weapons.  
  
'What?' said Imogene, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
'Harry Potter.' gasped Chris.  
  
Dani was the only one who looked perfectly normal about this sudden discovery.  
  
'I should have guessed, you know, from the gorgeous green eyes.' said Imogene, trying to be seductive.  
  
'Uh-uh, you're not getting this one, he's mine!' said Chris.  
  
'That's not fair, you already have Brad.' complained Imogene.  
  
'Oh yeah, but-'  
  
'Sorry.' Dani mouthed at Harry. She steered him into the kitchen, and immediately got him a glass of water.  
  
The girls continued their arguing in the other room, which Dani thought was best. After all, Harry had definitely not appeared here by accident, there had to be a reason, and Dani wanted to find out.  
  
Imogene seemed to realise she and Chris had been left alone.  
  
'Hey, no fair!' she cried, wandering in with Chris trailing behind her.  
  
'Why are you here?' asked Dani, ignoring the other two.  
  
Harry sat down at the breakfast bar on a stool which Dani had conjured up with a flick of her wand.  
  
'You are in grave danger.' began Harry, hating how much he sounded like Professor Trelawney.  
  
'Great. And 'Charmed's on.' said Imogene frustrated.  
  
'Oh, shut up.' snapped Dani.  
  
'Who sent you?' asked Chris curiously.  
  
'Albus Dumbledore.' said Harry.  
  
'He's the one that left the note with us when we were born.' said Dani.  
  
'Oh, right.' said Imogene, wandering over to the fridge absent-mindedly.  
  
'Voldemort's back. He wants to kill you.' said Harry, sadly.  
  
'Why would he want to do that?' asked Chris.  
  
'Because, you three possess powers, he, or anyone else for that matter are without.' said Harry.  
  
'So we're to go into hiding?' asked Chris, wrinkling up her nose.  
  
'No. But you must go to Hogwarts. It's the most safe place in the world for you.' said Harry.  
  
'When?' asked Imogene.  
  
'Tonight. You can't tell anyone though. Voldemort has spies looking for you.' said Harry.  
  
'So we go, without a trace, without saying goodbye.' asked Chris, aghast.  
  
'Precisely.' said Harry.  
  
'No notes either.' asked Chris.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'I can't do that.' said Chris.  
  
'Why not?' asked Harry, confused.  
  
'I have a boyfriend, and I'm just going to leave him with no information about where I'm going or anything. How would you like that to happen to you?' asked Chris, angrily.  
  
'I don't have a girlfriend. I wouldn't know.' said Harry truthfully.  
  
'Well imagine you do!' said Chris, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
'I'm sorry Chris, but you have no choice.' said Harry quietly.  
  
Chris stalked out of the room without a word, but came back a moment later, followed by Dani and Imogene carrying their trunks.  
  
'Goodbye house!' said Imogene, taking a look at their apartment.  
  
'Goodbye Gembrook High.' said Dani, as she and Imogene were whisked off somewhere via Floo Powder.  
  
'Goodbye Brad.' whispered Chris sadly as she stepped into the fireplace with Harry, not looking at him, and they were too taken away from Australia with the Floo Powder. 


	3. Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused

The Forgotten Girls - by SugaQuill03  
  
Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused!  
  
In a flash, Imogene, Chris, Dani and Harry were standing in a large hall.  
  
'Wow.' Said a dumbfounded Imogene, taking in the surroundings.  
  
'Took the words straight out of my mouth.' Laughed Chris.  
  
The hall was bare, apart from an old man, who was standing just in front of them.  
  
'I see, Harry. You've found them.' Said the old man.  
  
'Yes, Professor Dumbledore.' Replied Harry.  
  
'What the hell are we doing here?' asked Chris, and Dani and Imogene both swatted her fro being so rude.  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled.  
  
'All I can say now is that you're in great danger. It's late, and you'll only be getting an hour or two's sleep if I explain now. I'll tell you tomorrow.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
'Wait, hold on. What do you mean only "a couple of hours"? It's only 8:00pm. Are you saying we have to get up at like twelve or something?' asked Imogene.  
  
'It's actually 3:00am.' Told Harry.  
  
'No one asked you asshole.' Imogene hissed, annoyed that he had not responded to her advances earlier in the evening.  
  
Dumbledore turned around and motioned for them to follow.  
  
'We left our apartment at 8:00, it took like 10 minutes to get here, and it's 3:00am here. The only explanation for that is if we're .... in another country!' gasped Dani, stopping in her tracks.  
  
'We could be in Jamaica, mon.' said Imogene, imitating a Jamaican accent.  
  
Dani rolled her eyes and hit her over the head.  
  
Dumbledore continued to walk ahead.  
  
'Where are we then?' asked Chris, mainly talking to herself.  
  
'England.' Answered Harry.  
  
'Piss off, I don't want to talk to you.' Said Chris angrily.  
  
'Why not?' asked Harry.  
  
'Because you said I couldn't talk to Brad, my boyfriend.' Said Chris.  
  
'That's not my fault.' Said Harry.  
  
Chris ignored him, fuming.  
  
The three girls ran ahead of Harry to catch up to Dumbledore. 'Where in England are we?' asked Dani.  
  
'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Answered Dumbledore.  
  
'But, why didn't we just to go to the one in Australia?' asked Chris.  
  
'No other school is as safe as Hogwarts.'  
  
'We were safe in our apartment! We had a cricket bat, crowbar and hatstand.' Said Imogene bluntly.  
  
'You're a dumbass, Gene!' laughed Dani.  
  
'Well, we nearly killed Harry.' Said Imogene.  
  
Chris laughed and Miss Prim and Proper, Dani, ignored the remark.  
  
'Harry, get Hermione to show them their beds, OK? She should be up. I got Professor McGonagall to wake her up before.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore walked them as far as a set of steps.  
  
'OK girls, I'll see you tomorrow.'  
  
Dumbledore walked off, and Imogene, Dani and Chris all looked at Harry.  
  
'Well?' said Chris.  
  
'What?' asked Harry.  
  
'Are we sleeping here, or in a bed?' asked Imogene.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs and the girls followed.  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, a girl with crazy auburn hair was sitting down, reading a book.  
  
'Hermione, this is.' Harry was interrupted by Imogene.  
  
'Excuse me, Harry, we can introduce ourselves.' Said Imogene, stamping her foot.  
  
Chris walked down the stairs to Hermione, stuck out her hand and said,  
  
'Hello, my name is Nigel Thornberry.' In a snobby, English accent.  
  
'Jesus, Chris, I told you to stop saying lines from that movie.' Said Dani.  
  
'But SPIKE could talk.' Laughed Imogene.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a weird look.  
  
'Look, can you please show us our beds?' asked Dani, rolling her eyes at Imogene and Chris' stupidity.  
  
Hermione got up and walked to the dorms, with Chris and Imogene jumping with excitement along behind her.  
  
'Why do they hate me?' Harry asked Dani.  
  
'Well, you didn't let Chris say goodbye to Brad.'  
  
'Who's Brad?'  
  
'Her boyfriend. We were all really good friends with him. We were like his extended family.'  
  
'Why was Gene pissed then?'  
  
'Because, she was friends with Brad, I mean, we all were. But Imogene's a hopeless romantic. She thinks that every guy that's she's gonna go out with will love her. She's been out with one guy, he cheated one her. But she forgave him coz he said he loved her. Then, she walked into the classroom at school one day and caught him making out with one of the teacher's one day. Well, they got kicked out Gembrook pretty quick! She always thought that Chris and Brad were made for each other. So the fact that you broke them up under such circumstances is just traumatic! Brad was like her brother, coz she is a lot more immature then the rest of us. We all miss him, but I can't hold a grudge. AS much as I try, it just doesn't happen. And I can just tell we'll see him again. But the girls and I are ALWAYS together! Were never seen with out each other. We're connected at the hip practically!' Laughed Dani.  
  
'How did you guys and Brad meet?' Asked Harry.  
  
'Clumsy Gene bashed into him at school. Turned a corner and had a collision. Been friends since then.' They both then said good bye, but Dani turned around and said, 'Sorry about Chris and Imogene, when they drink fizzy drink, it doesn't really make them the sanest people in the world. Some of the things they do when they're in a psycho mood.' Laughed Dani.  
  
'What do they do?'  
  
'How long have you got. When they're a little spastic, they'll walk around singing Christmas Carols, or busk for money. But when they busk, it's not normal. They'll either do the air-humping dance that Mr Bean does, Or pretend to be rapper's, and make real crap song's that rhyme really well, I can give them that, but make no sense at all. When there really psycho, they walk around to people's houses, pretending to be Mormon's, preaching about the Lord, or go up to people and ask for their signatures, and tell them 'That there the best actors and actresses in the world.'  
  
'Well, I don't think they are gonna have much fun here.' Said Harry laughing at what Imogene and Chris do.  
  
'They will, I can assure you. Once they get used to everything, they'll turn this place upside down!!!'  
  
In the morning, when the girls walked down to the common room, they all stood on the bottom step, with their mouths wide open! The room was full of chattering, people reading books, and playing game, there is even two boy's setting off firecrackers! Hermione spotted them and walked over.  
  
'Hello Chris, Dani, Gene. This is your home. Or until Dumbledor has you sorted.' Said Hermione said motioning to all the people in the room.  
  
'What's the time Gene?' Asked Chris still staring at the crowd.  
  
'5:00am" Answered Imogene.  
  
'What the Hell' Exclaimed Dani.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'It's half past 11'.  
  
'We had a long sleep in." Said Imogene rubbing her eyes.  
  
'Your in England remember. You proberly sleep a normal amount of time.' Said Hermione.  
  
'Hold on a sec. Gene, Dani, it's summer back home, which means.'  
  
Imogene walked over to the window and said, 'It's white. All white.'  
  
'It's a bit of a blizzard out there today, that's why were all in here.' Explained Hermione.  
  
Imogene spun on her heel, and Chris started to follow, as well as Dani, but Hermione stopped them.  
  
'Where are you going?' She asked them.  
  
'Don't know' they answered.  
  
'Come on, come and I'll introduce you to everyone.' Said Hermione, grabbing Dani's hand.  
  
They first walked over to a table with two boys playing what looked like chess. One they already knew. Harry. And the other had bright red hair.  
  
'Hi guys, Ron this is Dani, Imogene and Chris. You three, this is Ron.' Introduced Hermione.  
  
'Hi' Said Ron as he stuck out his hand. The three girls all shook it.  
  
'Hi, who are you guys?' Said Harry, trying to be nice. But Imogene just rolled her eyes, and Chris turned her back on him. 'Don't worry, they'll get over it.' Reassured Dani.  
  
The girls left, and Hermione introduced them to the two boys who were letting off the crackers. They were twins. 'Hey Fred, George. This is Imogene, Chris and Dani.'  
  
'Hi' said Dani, flicking her hair off of her face. They all said hello.  
  
'Umm, could you do me a favour, not set those things off in here, they might set something alight.' Asked Hermione.  
  
'Maybe, you could let one off next to Harry and set him alight!' Laughed Imogene.  
  
'That's not very nice' Stated Dani.  
  
'Ohh yeah, and he's the nicest person in the world.' Retorted Chris.  
  
' Look, Gene, Chris he was just doing what he was told to do, OK. Just get over it.' Exclaimed Dani.  
  
'Maybe.' Said Chris. Dani rolled her eyes.  
  
She then introduced them to a couple of other people, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Jordan Lee, and Ginny and Percy Weasley (The brother and sister to Ron and the Twins). She then introduced them to Oliver Wood. He came back to be the Griffindor Quidditch coach, after he was injured in a match while playing for Scotland.  
  
'Hello Oliver, how are you. This is Dani, Chris and Imogene.' Said Hermione. He shook hand with them. During their introduction, Imogene didn't take her eyes off him.  
  
'Any way, that's pretty much everyone.' Said Hermione. She left them to talk. Imogene walked over to the window to see if she could see anything through the snow. Dani and Chris started to chat.  
  
'I think that Fred and George are really sexy.' Said Dani.  
  
'You could tell that you do to, that flick-of the -hair thing. Very obvious.' Laughed Chris.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
' I tell you what would be a pisser. If Dani went out with one of them then walked up to him to kiss him and snoged the wrong one. Gonna have to be really care full there Dan!' Exclaimed Chris.  
  
They both walked up to where Imogene was looking out the window.  
  
'What's wrong?' Asked Dani.  
  
'Do you believe in love at first sight?' Questioned Imogene.  
  
'Dunno. Why?'  
  
'Just wondering.'  
  
'Gene.What is it.'  
  
'Nothing!' Said Imogene firmly.  
  
'Bloody hell Gene, who is it this time?'  
  
'No one.'  
  
'Gene, you and your bloody love life. You all ways think that there gonna love you back. Jesus, your life is such a drama.' Laughed Chris.  
  
Dani just rolled her eyes.  
  
'What? It was a fair question. I mean, wouldn't you guys know, you've had WAY more Boyfriends then I have.' Said Imogene.  
  
'I think I know who.' Smile Chris.  
  
'Who then?'  
  
'You want to kiss him, you want to hug him, you want to date him, you want to fu.' Teased Chris, before Imogene cut her off.  
  
'Well, maybe the kiss and hug part, and possibly date. But DEFIANTLY not the last part to where gonna say.' Stated Imogene.  
  
'Who?" Pushed Dani. Chris whispered who it was in her ear.  
  
'OLIVER.' Exclaimed Dani. He looked over to the girls to see who called his names.  
  
'Nothing, don't worry." Reassured Chris to Oliver.  
  
'That's gross Gene.' Laughed Dani.  
  
'He's Scottish.' Said Chris.  
  
'What's wrong with that.' Questioned Imogene.  
  
'Nothing, just in case you didn't know.' Assured Chris.  
  
'I wonder if he wears a kilt?' Laughed Dani.  
  
'I wonder what he wears under he's kilt?' Snorted Chris.  
  
'That's grotty. I don't think he does wear a kilt coz he's not wearing one now, and I he did, I'm sure he would wear something under it.' Argued Imogene, going bright red. As they finished, their conversation, Hermione walked over, and caught Imogene's last sentence.  
  
'What's thins about Kilts. If you want to know anything about Scotland, asked Oliver. He was born there.' Explained Hermione. Chris and Dani started to crack up in a laughing fit. Imogene covred her face and went bright red!  
  
'What's so funny. I was serious. What's wrong?' Asked Hermione, feeling put out of place with all the laughing happening around her.  
  
'Nothing, ignore them, there being imbeciles.' Said Imogene stamping her foot.  
  
'Any way, it's lunch time.' Said Hermione.  
  
'You go, we'll come in a minute.' Reassured Imogene. When Hermione was out of ear shot Imogene said to the girls, 'If you don't stop it now. I'll tell Harry that you have a crush on him Chris and that you Dani think that Ron's twin Brother's are sexy.'  
  
The two girls straitened themselves up, and tried hard to hold their giggles in. On the way down through the common room, Chris said, 'Dani does think that the twins are sexy though.'  
  
'Yeah, but she doesn't want them to know that'  
  
'Yes I do.' Said Dani.  
  
'Fine then, we'll just have to tell them.' Retorted Chris.  
  
'No no no, you know what I mean, I don't want them to know.' Stressed Dani.  
  
Imogene and Chris rolled their eyes, as they we're leaving the room, Dani just had to pop in one last thing.  
  
'I will eventually have to tell them!' 


	4. Chapter 3 Apple of the eye

Disclaimer: I am the wonderful cough *not* cough Chris Black so I own Chris Black and Dani but not Imogene. To read more about Imogene read the story 'The fine line between love and hate'. For more on Chris and Dani read 'The Lost Gem' by me Chris Black or you could read if you want starlitestarbrite2 'Unexpected' and wait for it 'Unexpected 2'. So keep reading.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
Chapter 3 Apple of the eye  
  
"Dani and the twins sitting in the tree k-I-ss-I-n-g first comes love then.........." teased Chris as they opened the old, oak doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Chris, shut up!" hissed Dani going red.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP. I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL THE TWINS THAT YOU LIKE THEM!" shouted Imogene and Chris at the top of their voices, which made everyone turn around.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"DON'T WORRY WE WONT TELL ANYONE YOU LIKE FRED!" yelled Chris, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Chris." Murmured Dani.  
  
"I AGREE WITH MISS PRIM AND PROPER, WE SHOULD SHUT UP ABOUT HER AND THE WEASLEY TWINS. I MEAN HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SAID YOU LIKE HAR................." screamed Imogene.  
  
"I'm shutting up. But for the record I have a boyfriend, Brad, and Oliver is over there so- blah!" said Chris pointing her finger at Imogene.  
  
Dani tried to smile but the only place to sit was right in front of the twins and beside Harry, Hermione and Ron. Dani and Imogene sat down without a fuss. Imogene had forgotten that she was meant to be mad at Harry. Since the morning, when she met Oliver, her mind had been elsewhere. Chris sat down sadly next to four eyed (AN: No offence to those who have glasses, I have them myself.) scar-faced geek, with a selfish mind.  
  
'Look at Harry Potter the boy who lived.' Thought Chris. 'With his brilliant green eyes his sweet smile and his messy hair, STOP IT CHRIS! Brad. Think of Brad. Brad, yummy Brad.' Chris told herself.  
  
Fred and George smiled weirdly to Dani, who shot an evil glare to Chris, who suddenly looked very interested in the plate of lumpy stew in front of her.  
  
"Do you like me?" Harry asked Chris nervously.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. There was this kid, Harvey, who everyone thought I liked."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, and I thought he was a piece of shit. Get the picture?" sneered Chris.  
  
"OK, students" said Dumbledore as he stood up to get everyone's attention. "We have three new students Dani Stimson, Imogene Herald and Christine Black."  
  
" Are you're Sirius Black's daughter?" questioned Harry, incredulously.  
  
"Nah, I'm the daughter of the man from the moon." Said Chris sarcastically.  
  
Harry face went pale, as well as a professor with greasy hair who was eves- dropping on their conversation.  
  
"Please come here to be sorted in to your house," Chris, Imogene and Dani walked up to the old Professor who was holding an old tattered hat "Who would like to go first?" Chris pointed to Dani, Dani pointed to Imogene and Imogene pointed to Chris. Imogene rolled her eyes and headed up to the Old professor as he placed the old tattered hat on Imogene's freshly brushed hair.  
  
"Ahh, the old sorting hat" started Dani "Comes from Grodic Gryffindor. Reads what's in your head and determines what house your in. You can be in."  
  
"Dani!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut-up" Chris hissed as she tried to concentrate on Imogene.  
  
"Ah very smart..........Oh got the gift!" thought the hat to Imogene  
  
"What gift?" Imogene thought back  
  
"There is only one house to put you into................"  
  
"That would be?"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" the old hat shouted out. The table which they where sitting on before started cheering. Imogene walked towards Hermione.  
  
"Who next?" asked Dumbledore as he surveyed the two girls.  
  
"Me!" shouted Chris pretending to be Dani. Dani gave Chris the evil eye and walked to the stool and sat down.  
  
"Ah, smarter than the one before." Mumbled the hat.  
  
"Well duh!" responded Dani.  
  
"Brave..........friendly..........only one house to put you in........."  
  
"Ok lets got this over and done with"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table shouted and cheered.  
  
Chris smiled and walked over to the tattered hat and sat down on the stool.  
  
"Wow! Never read a more complicated head"  
  
"I'll take that as a complement." Muttered Chris  
  
"You should never read anything like this since your father."  
  
"I really don't care about your life history just tell me what house I'll be in."  
  
"OK better keep the wonderful three together..............."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted out loud.  
  
Chris got up and ran over to her friends gave them a hug and went back to eating the lumpy stew. Keeping her eyes on her plate. All of a sudden they heard the sound of flapping wings. Chris's eyes darted to Imogene who smiled cheekily. Then her eyes darted to Dani. Chris jumped under the table covering her face with her hands. Harry shot a questioning look to Dani, she rolled her eyes to explain.  
  
"Ok there are two reasons why we didn't want to go to a school of magic. One we wanted to live a normal life and two Chris is scared of birds."  
  
The Gryffindor table started to laugh at the now crying Chris.  
  
"It's. Not. Funny." Sobbed Chris.  
  
Harry opened the letter that Hedwid gave him.  
  
"Looks like we're going to Dombledore's office after this." Said Harry re- reading the letter.  
  
"Oh Goody let me guess he has a room full of bird" snapped Chris as she came out from under the table.  
  
"Well he does have one bird."  
  
"And I thought my day couldn't get any worse."  
  
They all finished eating and started to walk to Dombledore's office. Dani was walking with Harry and Imogene and Chris where lagging behind.  
  
"I hate Harry so much!" exclaimed Chris dragging her feet.  
  
"There's a fine line between love and hate." Commented Imogene.  
  
"That's just crap!"  
  
"Your just crap."  
  
"You're the crappist crap that's ever craped"  
  
"Get over it," threatened Imogene pointing her finger at Chris.  
  
Chris shrugged her shoulders. They approached a huge statue of a bird.  
  
"Great just great next thing you'll tell me that the password is 'Birds are Cool'"  
  
Just then the statue started to move.  
  
Chris turned around and shrugged.  
  
They walked up the stairs quietly, because they had never been there before. Well Harry had but not to hear the news on why the Australian girls with the attitude would come here.  
  
"Ah I've been expecting you," said Dumbledore in a mystical voice.  
  
"How.....How did you know that," stuttered Imogene.  
  
"Well duh, he sent us the note!" said Chris rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh!" squeaked Imogene going red with embarrassment.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he sat down. He started to open a large book covered in ink stains and the pages where all creased. Anyone could tell it was an important book. Well Chris wasn't anyone.  
  
"Are we boring you?" asked a very cocky Chris.  
  
His eyes looked up. It was like looking into a night sky, they where that bright. Dani Imogene and Chris knew all about Dumbledore. He was a great wizard. The only one Voldemort was scared of. His eyes meet the pages of the old book again. He turned the pages until he stoped it, studded it then looked up.  
  
"Um Professor is that the book of philosophy. Merlin himself wrote in this book did he not?" commented Dani.  
  
"Why yes Dani, for some one who didn't grow up in the magic world or go to a magic school you know a lot about it." Responded Dumbledore. Dani looked at the students expecting some kind of congratulations but they just looked the other way.  
  
"I could have just said that. I just didn't want to," said Imogene.  
  
Chris had to bit her fist to stop her self from laughing.  
  
Harry met Chris' eyes and started to laugh.  
  
"Congrats 'Gene," said Chris slapping Imogene on the back in a friendly manner "You finely made a joke that was funny and not one I said five minuets ago."  
  
Imogene gave Chris the evil eye then started to crack up laughing.  
  
Dani glaired at them, then looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Please continue."  
  
"The resign why Voldermort wants to kill you is because..........well because of this prophesy by Aubrey Forneweather."  
  
"Who's a what now?" said Chris trying to keep up.  
  
"Aubrey Forneweather one of the greatest seers of any time. Born in Greenland then moved to England because she had a vision of her great grand mother die then after a week there she died of the same death that she for told. Then all of her other visions and prophesies came true all but one." Explained Imogene like everyone should know that.  
  
"Imogene are you ok? I mean you just said some thing smart?" asked Chris putting her hand on Imogene forehead checking for a any sign for a sickness.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ok." Said Chris clicking her fingers together.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and continued. "The survivors of the death curse will become down on their luck until their first year of breathing. The land of red will be a refuge until the love of the third life comes and is rescued by fire. The first the power of foresight, the second the gift of the bure and the third the power of the dark. They will be known as the forgotten girls." He closed his eyes for the dramatic effect.  
  
The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Then Chris started to crack up laughing.  
  
"Where did you pull that one from" laughed Chris "That made no sense what so ever. The first with the power of foresight" mimicked Chris.  
  
Harry sat there in silence he was part of the prophecy 'the love of the third.'  
  
'Who is the third' thought Harry  
  
"Um Sir" squeaked Dani "Could you please translate into English for us?"  
  
"Yes Dani. The first is you Imogene" he said nodding to the startled girl. "You have the power to look into the future."  
  
"That's so true on year eight camp I thought something bad was going to happen to Chris."  
  
"What? What was it." interrupted Harry looking concerned.  
  
"I got hit in the head with a shoe OK!" responded Chris going red.  
  
The room was soon filled with the sound of laughter.  
  
Once the room was under control Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Imogene we have to teach you to have power over your gift or Voldermort will abuse it if need be. Dani you're the second. The gift of bure means your gifted in potions one of the hardest subjects."  
  
"Well duh. She is she's a bloody nerd" butted in Chris.  
  
"No I'm not!" retaliated Dani  
  
"Fine then you keep believing that."  
  
"What's your gift then."  
  
"I'm just here to make up the numbers" said Chris like it didn't care which she did.  
  
"No Miss Christine Lilly Black you have the gift that Voldemort wants to eliminate out of all the gifts. The gift of the Dark Arts."  
  
"What? I stopped listing after you said my full name." Said Chris cheekily.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. He saw her father in those eyes, and in that attitude.  
  
"So your telling us that Lord Voldermort wants to kill us all off ?" Said Dani trying to get it through her head that someone hated her.  
  
The old professor nodded sadly.  
  
"And Harry." He said.  
  
"Heavy!" commented Imogene quietly.  
  
"That's why you're here that's why I sent Harry to get you."  
  
"Professor am I the third?" questioned Chris.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So if its true I'm meant to be in love with..."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Grottttttttty!"  
  
He smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I have some twins I need to punish." He smiled as he showed them the door.  
  
Harry disappeared once hey reached the Hall way. The first person to speak was Imogene.  
  
"I might have a little wonder around the grounds."  
  
"Hopping to find Oliver" teased Chris.  
  
"If I see him, I wont mind."  
  
"I might go to the Library and read up on those prophecies" thought Dani out loud.  
  
"Well I'm going to the common room to see wether anyone has sent was any mail. Dumbledore told me that he had it redirected to here."  
  
"We've only been here for like, a day." Said Dani.  
  
"Someone might love me."  
  
"Are you freaked out about Lord Volleyball?" asked a very sympathetic Dani as she give her a friendly hug. The girls called Voldemort Lord Volleyball to make him not sound as powerful and a really pathetic loser, that had to kill babies to make him feel like a man.  
  
"Nup, I always thought someone wanted to kill me I just thought it was our English teacher Miss Mann. Not a guy who looks like a rat."  
  
"No worrying would require effort, and effort Chris just not have" laughed Imogene.  
  
"Imogene quit when you're behind." Said Chris.  
  
"I know why you want to read the mail there might be a letter from Brad" Imogene's voice went up when she said Brad.  
  
"Imogene, just cause I have a boyfriend and your pining over Oliver Wood." Said Chris over her shoulder.  
  
"Ha ha very funny" muttered Imogene to herself for everyone had gone.  
  
Chris had just entered the Gryffindor common room and it was empty. Her mail was on the coffee table. She grabbed it up and sat on the stairs. To her it just seemed like a nice place to read her mail.  
  
"Junk, junk, junk, letter from Brad, junk." Nattered Chris as she sorted into piles read soon or to give to Imogene because well she like junk mail. "Bill, bill, letter from school. Cool the New Dolly (AN: 'Dolly' is an Australian teenage girls mags) 'Madonna tells all about her kiss with Britany'. Are they still on about that?"  
  
Chris' fingers traced around the letter from Brad. Part of her didn't want to read it while the other really wanted to read it.  
  
She opened it, it said:  
  
Dear Chris  
  
Y weren't u at school 2day. I missed u deeply hope to see u and Dan and Gen 2morrow.  
  
I love u.  
  
Brad.  
  
"Oh. I wish my guy was like that!" came a voice from behind which sounded like a fake girls voice.  
  
She turned to see Harry reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Bit corny isn't it?" commented Chris closing her letter.  
  
"Just a tad." Responded Harry sitting next to her. "So................... Is he a good kisser?" Harry asked out of nowhere.  
  
"What? Harry you know your beeswax why don't you mind it."  
  
"Why should I? You hate me cause I took you away from the arms of Brad."  
  
"When have I said I hated you?"  
  
"When you first came here this morning and............"  
  
"Ok, ok! But I'm talking to you now."  
  
"First time."  
  
"First time for everything."  
  
"You haven't told me yet is he a good kisser."  
  
Chris mumbled something while going red.  
  
"What Chris"  
  
"WE HAVENT KISSED YET!" shouted Chris.  
  
"A simple 'I don't know' would have done. If you don't mind me asking how long have you two been going out?"  
  
Chris checked her watch.  
  
"A day and five minuets"  
  
"And you where pissed at me?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Then they started to crack up laughing. The gap between them shortened and shortened until there was not gap to speak of.  
  
Their eyes met and before they knew it they started to kiss.  
  
Chris knew it was wrong but she just didn't want to stop. Well that was until she heard a shrieking voice.  
  
"CHRIS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" It was Imogene.  
  
Chris pushed Harry off her and the only thing she said was.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Well that's an end to an other chapter of the Forgotten girls.  
  
What will Imogene say?  
  
What's the letter from the school about?  
  
What's going to happen between Chris and Brad please if you have an idea or a comment good or bad please send us a review.  
  
Chris-black. Starlitestarbrite2. SugaQuill03 


	5. Chapter 4: Regrets

The Forgotten Girls- SugaQuill03  
  
Disclaimer: Hey everyone. We are three girls who write this Fanfiction together, a chapter each. Separately we are: chris-black, starlitestarbrite2 and SugaQuill03. We don't own Harry Potter, but we do own the characters Danielle Stimson, Imogene Herald, Christine Black and Brad. We also own all the locations and places we write about in Australia, such as Gembrook High.  
  
This chapter is written by starlitestarbrite2, and the previous writing credits till now are as follows:  
  
Prologue (not to be confused with 1st chapter) - starlitestarbrite2 Chapter 1- starlitestarbrite2 Chapter 2- SugaQuill03 Chapter 3- Chris-Black Chapter 4- starlitetstarbrite2  
  
Enjoy, and please review!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Previously on 'The Forgotten Girls':  
  
Then they started to crack up laughing. The gap between them shortened and shortened until there was no gap to speak of.  
  
Their eyes met and before they knew it they started to kiss.  
  
Chris knew it was wrong but she just didn't want to stop. Well that was until she heard a shrieking voice.  
  
"CHRIS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING????"  
  
It was Imogene.  
  
Chris pushed Harry off her, and the only thing she said was:  
  
"Crap!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Regrets  
  
Imogene stared at Chris and Harry, a look of shock and hurt on her face.  
  
"Chris, what the &*@# are you doing?" she yelled.  
  
"I can explain. Harry kissed me." said Chris, throwing him a murderous look.  
  
"But I can see you had no objections." she cried, stomping down her foot, looking irate.  
  
"Gene, I had know idea you liked Harry in that way!" exclaimed Chris.  
  
Imogene laughed hollowly.  
  
"You think that's what this is about? Chris, you have a boyfriend who is probably pining after you in Australia, you stupid bitch!" she yelled.  
  
"And then, I walk in, and you're kissing him!"  
  
"It wasn't like that. I didn't want it." said Chris.  
  
"Yes, but meanwhile you stuck your tongue down his throat! How could you do this to Brad??? Poor Brad. He's probably worried sick about you, while you're making woopie with Mr. British Wizarding Celebrity here! No offense, Harry, I know it was Chris' fault." added Imogene, shooting him an apologetic look.  
  
Chris stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"You know what Chris? Ever since we left Australia, Dani and I have had to put up with, 'I want to talk to Brad, I miss him,' and 'Oh, poor Brad, I love him so much.' Well, you've got a funny way of showing it!" screamed Imogene.  
  
"Well, obviously Dani's more understanding of it, because you don't see her complaining!!!!!!!!!" yelled Chris.  
  
"That's because she's too nice of a person to say anything! I think you owe her something. The way that she looks after you, and comforts you, and anyone else without being asked! Do us a favour Chris, and stop acting like a stupid-head and a cheap whore!" yelled Imogene, angry tears running down her face.  
  
Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stared at the two girls awkwardly. He knew how to deal when boys fought, but girls? That was way out of his league.  
  
Imogene started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Imogene, you don't mean it! You know it wasn't my fault." Chris yelled.  
  
Imogene whirled around.  
  
"You know what Chris? Just don't bother to tell me what I mean and what I know. Because the only thing I know now is that you've betrayed all of us." Imogene spat, and she stormed out.  
  
She was running down the secluded corridor, when she bumped into Oliver.  
  
"Hi Imogene!" he said brightly. He spotted her tears, and his expression changed quickly.  
  
"Oh my God, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing. Just a little homesick, I guess." said Imogene, trying to smile.  
  
"You're lying." said Oliver, in a mock-accusing tone.  
  
"No, I'm not." said Imogene, a little too quickly.  
  
"Yes, you are. Your nostrils flared." said Oliver.  
  
"Well, OK. I am lying. I walked in on Chris and Harry kissing." said Imogene.  
  
"Wow, Potter's a smooth operator." said Oliver, laughing.  
  
"It's not funny. Chris already has a boyfriend. Who happens to be me one of my best friends." said Imogene seriously.  
  
"That's a problem. Where is Chris' boyfriend?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Australia. She said it broke her heart to leave him there." said Imogene, looking down.  
  
"Maybe it did. Do you want to go back to the common room to talk about it?" asked Oliver kindly.  
  
Imogene sniffled.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that." she said softly. Oliver, not sure really how to comfort her, placed his arm around her awkwardly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dani had crashed on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, feeling like she had jet lag. Well, maybe not jet lag, but magic lag or something.  
  
She had drifted into a dream, mostly about Australia, but then suddenly, the images faded, and she was in a cold, grey looking dungeon.  
  
"Where are the girls?" asked a harsh rasping voice.  
  
Dani couldn't see was unable to see who was speaking, as there was only one ray of light coming through a grimy window. The voice was coming from someone, a man, sitting on a large green velvet chair.  
  
A silhouette of a small, weedy looking man appeared. He moved into the light, and Dani could see the man was balding. He had beady looking, ice blue eyes and a face which reminded Dani of a weasel. He seemed to cower in the corner, hiding himself from the man in the chair.  
  
"Forgive me, Master. I do not know where they are. The Death Eaters had tracked them down, and were sending Dementors to torture them, but then, they disappeared. It's believed Dumbledore sent The Boy Who Lived to get them." said the weasely man.  
  
"Do not call him that. You disgrace me, Wormtail. You speak about him as if you regard him as a hero, much like the disgusting Mudblood loving society that call themselves wizards. The Potter boy did indeed live, much to my own regret." said the man.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master, please forgive me." Wormtail said. "I have received information from intelligence that the girls are at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore at Hogwarts, it brands them-"  
  
"Untouchable, Wormtail, untouchable. But not for long. Dumbledore will not always be the most powerful wizard that lived. Once the Plan begins, and the girls are killed, he will not have the power he needs to defeat me. And then, Wormtail-"  
  
The man paused for emphasis.  
  
"I will rule."  
  
Wormtail smiled, his eyes demonic looking.  
  
"And I will be your faithful servant forever more." he said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.  
  
"No. You will not. You see, Wormtail, you, like today, have failed me. You have failed me too many times. And, I, Lord Voldemort, do not accept failures. And now that I have the information I need from you, I do not need you any longer. Think of our parting. I will live, you will die." said Voldemort, raising his wand.  
  
"No, master, I beg you-"  
  
"Avada kedavra!"  
  
Dani screamed. She watched as a flash of green light flooded the whole dungeon. She heard Voldemort's high pitched maniacal laughing and saw Wormtail's body, twisting, writhing, contorting. She screamed, feeling like her body was going to burst.  
  
"Dani! Dani! Wake up, wake up!!!!!!!!!" said someone, shaking her abruptly.  
  
Dani sat bolt upright, her blue eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Dani! Are you alright? Talk to me!" said someone.  
  
She turned her head, and stared into the faces of the Weasley twins, whose faces were in expressions of identical shock and terror.  
  
"She looks really pale. And her eyes have gone unfocused." said Fred.  
  
"Should we take her to Madam Pomfrey?" asked George, who seemed to be fighting back tears of worry.  
  
Dani stared at them, the same expression on her face, unmoving.  
  
"She's not blinking. George, I'm starting to really get freaked out." said Fred, voice trembling.  
  
George reached for her wrist. "She's still breathing. But I can't feel a pulse. She's gone into shock."  
  
Dani swayed slightly, and the Weasley twins watched in upmost horror as her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.  
  
"Screw that! We have to get her to Dumbledore." said Fred.  
  
At that moment, the Weasley twins and Dani were transported into a room the twins recognised.  
  
Dumbledore's office.  
  
The twins turned to see Dumbledore, his usually kind eyes looking worried.  
  
"Professor-" Fred began.  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them.  
  
"I know, her condition looks bad. But I know why it happened. Boys, do you know why Dani, Chris and Imogene are here in England?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"They're here on an exchange student trip." said Fred.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"I wish that was all it was. But it's not. The real reason the girls are here is that Lord Voldemort,"  
  
The boys flinched but Dumbledore ignored it.  
  
"Is trying to kill them. You see, like Harry, their parents died. Tragically killed by Lord Voldemort. They survived, just like Harry. Their parents lived in England, and were members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were good friends with Lily and James. Chris, Imogene and Dani's parents had always agreed that should anything happen to them, they didn't want their kids to be singled out because of it. So we sent them to Australia, where they would live with foster parents, and try to lead a normal life." said Dumbledore.  
  
Fred and George just stood there open-mouthed.  
  
"But, there was a prophecy attached to these girls. Just like the one attached to Harry. It warned that in their 16th year, Voldemort would go after them again. So I brought them here to protect them." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Professor, but you can' just leave Dani like that." said Fred.  
  
"I know." said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
He waved his hand over Dani's face and she woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, sounding groggy.  
  
"You collapsed. These boys brought you to me, as they were frightened and concerned about you." said Dumbledore, gesturing to the twins, who had smiles on their faces, but looked shaken.  
  
Dani flicked her blue eyes over to them.  
  
"Thanks guys." she said, smiling slightly.  
  
The twins blushed the same colour as their famous red hair.  
  
"We'd better get going." said Fred, and they left the office.  
  
Dumbledore waved at them.  
  
"Danielle, I know you had a dream about Voldemort." said Dumbledore. "I know this will be hard, but I need you to tell me what happened. It's for the safety of your friends." said Dumbledore.  
  
"A man, his name was Wormtail- he was talking to Voldemort about us. He said he and the Death Eaters had sent Dementors to torture us. They know we're here. Then Voldemort said Wormtail had failed him too many times, and used---" Dani trailed off, looking scared.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Avada Kedavra. He killed Wormtail." said Dani, softly.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, was always too trusting. So eager to please. Didn't know how to be his own person." said Dumbledore.  
  
"It's sad he had to die that way, but when you think about it, Dani, he brought it on himself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver and Imogene reached the common room. Imogene was still hiccupping from her tears, and was left with a runny nose.  
  
"So, getting back to this thing with Potter and Chris," Oliver said, "You're best friends with the boyfriend-"  
  
"Brad." Imogene interjected.  
  
"Right, Brad. And you don't know whether to tell him or not." ended Oliver.  
  
"What would you do? If you were me?" asked Imogene.  
  
"Well, first I'd blow my nose." said Oliver, as he handed her a tissue.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'd want to know if I was Brad. So I'd say, 'Brad, I'm telling you this as a friend, but Chris is cheating on you.'" said Oliver.  
  
"But they'll both be so angry at me. Chris was so excited when Brad asked her out." said Imogene.  
  
"Yes, but she abused it, by cheating on him." said Oliver.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Chris, unbeknownst to the couple, had snuck up behind Imogene.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Imogene's cheek tingled from where Chris had just slapped her.  
  
"Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?!" she said, a mad smile on her face.  
  
"What was that for?" screamed Imogene.  
  
"For making me out to be a slut when you didn't even know the facts!" yelled Chris.  
  
"I know what I saw, you stupid bitch!" yelled Imogene.  
  
Chris stared at her, open-mouthed.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Bring it on!" yelled Imogene, pacing around Chris menacingly.  
  
"Just think about it, what are you going to do when I tell Brad?" Imogene hissed in Chris' ear.  
  
The twins walked in, looking ashen faced.  
  
They saw the girls fighting, and exchanged glances with Oliver, who drew a finger across his throat and pointing at Chris.  
  
"Girls, break it up. There's something wrong with Dani." Fred announced.  
  
The girls spun around quickly.  
  
Even Oliver looked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Imogene, and the twins explained.  
  
"Is she OK?" asked Chris, looking as though she was going to cry.  
  
"Is who OK?" asked Dani, as she casually entered the common room.  
  
"Dani!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, this is about that thing before, isn't it? The thing where I was screaming in my sleep?" she asked as the girls sobbed into her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, and Chris kissed Harry." said Imogene.  
  
"Yeah, well I had this dream and--- WHAT? CHRIS KISSED HARRY!!!!!!!" yelled Dani.  
  
Imogene shot a dirty look at Chris, and looked at Dani, ready for her to tell Chris off.  
  
"Oh well, big deal. I knew it was going to happen anyway." said Dani.  
  
"What?" Imogene asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, was I the only one who picked up the UST between them?" asked Dani, looking at her nails.  
  
"What's UST?" asked George.  
  
"Unresolved sexual tension. You know, when you see sparks fly between people? A connection?" tried Dani.  
  
"Oh." said the twins, Oliver, and Chris.  
  
Imogene, however looked unimpressed.  
  
"But how could you, Chris??? I mean, you cheated on Brad. He loves you so much. You're going to have to tell him. Or we will." Dani added, looking at Imogene, who nodded.  
  
Chris looked upset.  
  
"I know." she said.  
  
"Now, Imogene, I'm not going to allow you to be mad at Chris." said Dani firmly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Imogene indignantly.  
  
"Because of the fact that all need each other at the moment." said Dani, casting a look around to Oliver and the twins. "Voldemort is looking for us, and he wants to kill us. That means we might die, if he can get that close to us. I want us to die as friends, rather than enemies."  
  
"I agree. Sorry, Imogene." said Chris.  
  
"I'm sorry too Chris." said Imogene, and the two girls hugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MEANWHILE IN AUSTRALIA......  
  
Brad Stevenson walked dejectedly from Gembrook High. Where were Chris, Dani and Imogene? He considered them best friends, that's why he found it so bizarre that they had just disappeared off the face of the planet. They hadn't left a note or anything.  
  
As it had been 2 weeks since he had last seen them, and they weren't answering their phone, or mobile phones, he'd reported them as Missing Persons to the police. They had run a background check on the girls, and found that they were all orphans. Their parents had been enjoying a dinner together at Dani's parents house in England when a fire broke out. Their parents had all survived, and a firefighter had pulled out the babies, who were completely unharmed, except for the fact that they all shared an identical scar on their lower backs, in the shape of a lightening bolt.  
  
The girls had been moved to Australia, as per their parents' will and been settled in with a foster home.  
  
But that was all the police check had found.  
  
Even stranger still, was that when the foster family was contacted about them, they said they never took in those children.  
  
Brad had been questioned about it, as a suspect for their disappearence, which he'd found extremely traumatic.  
  
After that, the police said they couldn't help Brad out anymore.  
  
Brad had been plagued by questions as to their absence. After all the girls were perhaps the most popular girls in the whole high school, and their absence was noticed, not only by the entire student body, but by the teachers.  
  
Brad had decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to find them himself.  
  
He walked up the stairs to their apartment.  
  
He'd visited there a lot recently, hoping that they would be there, but they never were.  
  
Reaching their door, he was about to knock when he noticed something.  
  
On the ground was a red and gold feather, half under the door.  
  
He bent down to pick it up, and as soon as he touched it, he was transported into a mass of swirling colour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE  
  
Brad brushed himself off as he stepped off a stray feather like the one he had picked up.  
  
The room he was in had an exceptionally high ceiling, and every inch of it was covered in portraits, which were- moving?????????  
  
There was shelves full of interesting looking silver instruments, huge books and on one shelf, a faded leather witches hat.  
  
"Where am I?" Brad thought out loud.  
  
He looked around him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" a familiar voice called.  
  
Brad spun around to see Chris, who looked exactly as he remembered her, except she was wearing black robes and a different school uniform, with a scarlet and gold tie.  
  
"Chris?" Brad asked, not daring to believe it.  
  
"Brad?" Chris exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked, rushing over to him and giving him a huge hug.  
  
"I don't exactly know? Why are you here, I was worried sick."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Stevenson. Miss Black. I've been expecting you." said a man, entering the room. To a Muggle, like Brad, he looked strange, with long robes and a longer beard to boot.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Brad nervously.  
  
"I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Dumbledore, his kind blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"So why is Chris here? She isn't a witch? There's no such thing." laughed Brad, looking at Chris, who looked away quickly.  
  
"I think you'd better fetch Miss Stimson and Miss Herald." said Dumbledore to Chris.  
  
"No need." said Dani, walking in with Imogene. "We know when we're wanted."  
  
"Imogene and Dani are here too?" asked Brad. "Why?"  
  
"I think the girls better explain that." said Dumbledore.  
  
Brad looked at them expectantly.  
  
"Brad, there's no easy way to tell you this-" Imogene began.  
  
"Yes, there is. Brad, we're witches." Dani cut in.  
  
There was silence (insert own idea of tumbleweeds rolling around Dumbledore's office here).  
  
"You're lying." laughed Brad nervously. "There's no way you can be-"  
  
"Witches?" Chris interrupted. "Yes there is. That's why we're here. That and the fact that a seriously evil wizard named Lord Voldemort is trying to kill us." she added as an afterthought.  
  
"I still don't believe you, but then, Dani doesn't usually lie-" said Brad.  
  
"To your face, anyway." snorted Chris.  
  
"I'll prove it to you then." said Dani. She began pacing around him menacingly with her wand, loving the fact she was scaring him so much.  
  
Dumbledore conjured up a chair for him to sit on, watching with amusement.  
  
"What shall it be? Batwing bogies? Turning you into a toad? Actually, how about I do something to lift your spirits?" said Dani decisively.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she cried, and levitated him up a few feet from the ground.  
  
"Good show, Miss Stimson, good show!" said Dumbledore, applauding.  
  
"Aaaarrrggghhh! I believe you! You are witches!" yelled Brad.  
  
"Sad how you wouldn't believe your own friends, isn't it? How about I bring you back down to earth." said Dani, putting her wand down, and watched Brad fall on the floor.  
  
"Brad, there is more about the girls you must find out. I know it has been as hard on you than it has on them. You can stay here for a week." said Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brad, still feeling a little shaken, walked with the girls to the common room in silence.  
  
"How long have you guys known?" he asked, quietly.  
  
"Ever since we were born." said Chris.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? You also didn't tell me that you were leaving!" said Brad angrily, his voice rising.  
  
The girls remained silent.  
  
"And, Chris, my own girlfriend, didn't tell me about herself being what she is! Chris, when you agreed to having a relationship, you told me it had to be based on honesty and trust! But you didn't display any of those traits!" yelled Brad.  
  
Chris grabbed Brad's wrists and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"You want a relationship based on honesty and trust, fine! I have to tell you something really bad." she hissed.  
  
"What?" asked Brad, a little taken aback by her aggression.  
  
Chris opened her mouth to speak, dreading the impact of the words she was about to have come out of her mouth.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry, had to leave you there. I know this was quite a long chapter (13 pages on Microsoft Word), but the ideas kept flowing. I hope you liked it. I did.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon, and it'll be written by SugaQuill03.  
  
;)starlitestarbrite2 


	6. Chapter 5: Biting The Bullet

Authors Notes: I'm sorry to say but I, Chris-Black, am writing this chapter because SugaQuill03 couldn't be bothered doing it (lazy cow!). So by now you know the drill, so please read and review.  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
Biting The Bullet  
  
"Brad, I-I-I kissed-" Chris closed her eyes dreading the words. Harry had just been a thing. Not that she didn't regret it; rather she always believed things like that made people. She was also secretly terrified at how Imogene and Dani would react, because she knew they would not be happy.  
  
"Who?" Questioned Brad, his upper lip curled.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Harry as he walked down the stairs.  
  
The whole room fell silent and looked towards Harry. Brad's face fell; he was beginning to think it was one of Chris' bad jokes. But one look at her face told him.  
  
"HIM!" Brad yelled as he pushed Chris off him. "You kissed HIM??!! That pathetic scrawny loser!!!"  
  
Imogene and Dani's faces fell identically, and disappointment turned to anger rapidly.  
  
"Brad, stop it!" pleaded Imogene helplessly, tears in her eyes over her friend's betrayal.  
  
Brad ignored Imogene's pleas and walked over to Harry.  
  
"You think you're so big don't you?! Kissing my girlfriend. Just because you're a bloody wizard. I never knew Chris would aim so low." Brad yelled, going red with anger.  
  
Harry clenched his fists. He had never been this mad before. Chris was the only memories of Sirius he had left.  
  
"A guy like you doesn't deserve a girl like Chris." Shouted Harry, throwing Brad up against the wall as he reached boiling point.  
  
Imogene shot Chris a look, and if looks could kill then Chris would be hung, drawn and quartered. It was clear what she thought: Chris didn't deserve Brad or Harry.  
  
Dani pulled Harry off Brad.  
  
"You're not even good enough to say her name." Shouted Brad as he lunged towards Harry.  
  
"Cool it!" screamed Chris. She ran past them and sprinted to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Guys, she's played you both, and I know that's the worst thing, but please don't resort to violence." Said Dani, coming between them and causing them to stop.  
  
Brad stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brad walked past the many moving portraits that lined the corridors of Hogwarts. 'How could she?' thought Brad angrily.  
  
"Brad." called out a voice from behind. It was Imogene.  
  
"What?" he hissed as he sat down.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" she questioned as she sat next to him.  
  
"My girlfriend kissed some squirmy little black-haired freak, how do you think I should react? She didn't even miss me."  
  
"I know. I'm not happy with it at all either. But the fact is this has been a traumatic time for all of us." Said Imogene.  
  
Brad opened his mouth angrily.  
  
"I am in no way excusing what Chris did! But just think of that before you open your mouth or throw a punch."  
  
Brad looked away. Dani and Imogene were the most loved students at their high school, while Chris was the person that everyone loved to hate. But it was so hard to believe that someone wanted them dead.  
  
"But cheating is still cheating."  
  
"I know. But this isn't just about Chris. It's about all of us, so try to make this just a little easier." said Imogene. "And she did miss you."  
  
"She missed me?! She has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"This is Christine Black we're talking about. She never shows emotion, except, well, occasionally she smiles."  
  
"I know. It's one of the things I love about her."  
  
"Wait you love her, you just don't really, really like her, but you love her?"  
  
"So what if I do?" Snapped Brad.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chris was lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She had never seen Brad so angry and violent.  
  
Dani saw her, but didn't say anything. She couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for Chris this time.  
  
"Brad acted like a bloody prat!" blubbered Chris.  
  
"So did you. I'm sorry Chris, but you were asking for it when you kissed another guy." Said Dani.  
  
"I know, but I didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh, you can't pin this on Harry. He didn't take advantage of you. It takes two to tango."  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you." Said Chris.  
  
Dani sat down next to Chris.  
  
"Oh, Chris, I know you are. But you really did act selfishly, and now you're going to have to live with the consequences. I suppose I forgive you." Said Dani, putting an arm on Chris' shoulder. "What about Imogene?"  
  
Dani snorted.  
  
"Well, that'll take a while. You really got her nice and riled."  
  
"You know what I thought was great about this though?" asked Chris.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two guys were fighting over me. Probably the first and the last time that ever happens."  
  
Dani smiled. Sometimes Chris had low self-esteem. She knew guys had liked Chris but she just kept pushing them away.  
  
"Come on Chris. SMILE!" ordered Dani, hugging her best friend.  
  
"God what have I gotten myself into?" Moaned Chris as she ran her fingers through her brown messy hair.  
  
"Come on Chris, Harry did kiss you as well. He did know you had a boyfriend."  
  
"No he didn't. I wanted it." She said looking at the ground.  
  
"What? You betrayed Brad willingly? Brad is like a brother to Imogene. He helped her with Derrick and John."  
  
Chris rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever." mumbled Chris.  
  
"Do you know something that I don't?" asked Dani, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'What did she mean?' thought Dani 'Does she know something that I don't?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
The door opened and in walked Hermione. Her frizzy chestnut hair was loose around her face.  
  
"Are you OK, Chris?" asked Hermione, sitting on Chris' bed.  
  
"Yeah. How's Harry?"  
  
"He's OK. Bit shaken up."  
  
"Brad is twice his size." commented Dani, looking at Chris.  
  
"All meat, no brains." said Hermione sticking up for her friend.  
  
"No brains no personality." Joked Chris flashing everyone a cheeky smile.  
  
"Chris?" Hermione studied her face. She just bagged her boyfriend in front of everyone.  
  
"I've got to ask one thing, Chris." Said Dani.  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Are you going to dump Brad?"  
  
Chris looked away. She didn't expect that question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was pacing up and down the boys dorm. He just met the famous Brad. Why would Chris date a stuck up pig like him? One of life's mysteries.  
  
"Hey Potter." said Fred and George as they entered the room.  
  
Harry looked at them then went back to pacing the room.  
  
"He's not going to speak." Informed Ron doing his Potions homework.  
  
Harry stopped walking and sat down on his bed.  
  
"My life is a living hell!" said Harry. "First my parents were killed, then I was sent to live with the Dursleys. Then I fought Voldemort twice, then I saw Cedric die and then last year I watched Sirius, the only connection to my father I had left die. I thought everything was lost until I found out that Sirius had a daughter."  
  
Fred, George and Ron just looked at him.  
  
"And now." He continued "Some muggle punk is trying to take that away."  
  
"I don't know why Dani ever made friends with him." Remarked Fred.  
  
"Oh Fred likes Dani" teased Ron.  
  
"Shut up RON!" yelled Fred.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"You've got to tell her." said Imogene "I bet you anything she'll say it back."  
  
Brad looked at Imogene, wishing he could believe her.  
  
"Imogene, Chris isn't like you. She doesn't believe in love." He informed.  
  
"But she likes you."  
  
Brad sat up. He didn't know what to say, but he needed to speak to Chris. Make her see his point of view.  
  
Imogene skipped to the common room with Brad lagging behind.  
  
They walked through the door. There was Chris sitting on the couch.  
  
"Chris can I speak to you?" asked Brad jumping from one foot to the other.  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
Brad looked around. Fred, George and Ron were sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Alone."  
  
They soon got the message and left the room.  
  
Chris looked up at him her eyes looked like she was looking for something to say.  
  
"Chris....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Imogene ran into Dani and Hermione on her way to the Girls Dorm.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Brad loves Chris." Giggled Imogene.  
  
"He told you that?" asked Dani.  
  
"Yeah and he's going to tell her."  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dani took Imogene's hand and led her down to the common room.  
  
"Brad what's gotten into you?" asked Chris referring to Brad's pale face.  
  
"Nothing.........I lov-"  
  
"Because I think we should break up."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yelled Brad "I was just about to tell you that I love you and you want to break up with me!"  
  
"Long distance relationships don't work. I was gone for a week and I already kissed someone. Anyone could see that I don't love you."  
  
"Rub it in, Christine. I thought the freak was just a thing."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" Screamed Chris.  
  
"What's going on?" whispered Harry as he met the girls sitting on the stairs listening into Brad and Chris' fight.  
  
"Chris is breaking up with Brad." replied Dani.  
  
A smile reached Harry's lips.  
  
"So you like that Harry guy better than me!"  
  
"I like dog shit better than you!"  
  
"After all I did for you!"  
  
"Remind me what have you done for me?" sniggered Chris.  
  
"I saved your ass."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on Chris. Derrick and John. You beat the shit outta them, but I took the rap. Why? So you wouldn't get expelled."  
  
Chris walked over to the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't tell me you still believe all of the lies you told." She snarled.  
  
"What lies?" whispered Dani, then the penny dropped. Her mind raced to the conversation back in the Girls Dorm.  
  
"I let Dani and most of all Imogene, believe that you where some saint for beating up them. When all along you knew that I did it." Said Chris.  
  
"Like I said, I saved your ass that day."  
  
"They think you're an angel because of that. But I let you get all the glory because I would be expelled if the school found out about me fighting."  
  
"Like I said, I saved your ass." Brad repeated.  
  
Chris walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"But it did so much else for you when you stole my glory. It made you popular, like you'd always wanted. I made you everything you are today, but you expect me to roll over and forget that you're trying to make me something I'm not, and trying to change my mind. Well, I won't. So, this is goodbye, and if you didn't notice, IT'S OVER."  
  
Chris started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
"I did all that to protect you." Brad called out to her.  
  
"Well I don't need you. For the rest of this week when you're in MY school do not speak to me or look at me. CLEAR?!"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Chris nodded and walked up the stairs, she saw Dani, Imogene and the rest of the people listening into her conversation with Brad. Christine gave then a smile and continued to walk to the Girl's dorm.  
  
Imogene didn't return the smile though, instead wondering how two of her best friends could betray her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Imogene ran into the common room, she looked at Brad with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Brad you lied to me!" she cried. Imogene ran into the hallway. She didn't stop running until she reached the Quidditch pitch. Somehow the green grass made her calm down.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a Scottish accent from behind.  
  
"Brad-lied-to-me." Sniffed Imogene.  
  
Oliver put an arm around her. Imogene felt shocks through her body. That always happened when she was around Oliver.  
  
"What lie?" Questioned Oliver brushing some loose hair off Imogene's face.  
  
Imogene explained in great detail about Brad and Chris' break up.  
  
"Chris has some wonderful one liners," exclaimed Oliver.  
  
Imogene smiled, somehow everything seemed so little and unimportant to her when she was with him.  
  
Oliver leaned towards Imogene and kissed her.  
  
Imogene pushed him off her. Tears in her eyes again. She got up and darted to the Gryffindor common, the one place where she didn't want to go.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Oliver, referring to the dark shadow.  
  
Out of the dark appeared Brad.  
  
"I'm Brad, Imogene's friend." Snarled Brad "And if you hurt her I'll-I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Send Chris after me!" snapped Oliver walking away from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong 'Gene?" asked Chris as Imogene sulked into their dorm.  
  
Imogene sat down on her bed and started to cry.  
  
"Oh crap" moaned Chris "Dani, you take care of her"  
  
Dani smiled and walked over to Imogene.  
  
"Oliver-kissed-me" blubbered Imogene  
  
Dani shot Chris a questioning look.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Dani.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Dani and Chris rolled their eyes.  
  
Just then the door burst open and in came Hermione.  
  
"Look at this." she showed Dani a note in her hand.  
  
Hermione and Dani had become friends. Hermione liked Chris and Imogene but not as much as Dani, who were so much alike. They had both read Hogwarts: A History, they both liked the same subjects and they both had the same taste in guys (ie. The Weasley twins).  
  
"Oh my God!" shrieked Dani rereading the note the Hermione had just handed to her. She opened her mouth to read to the girls in the dorm "In light of the Australian students coming to Hogwarts we are having a dance. The dress code will be muggle clothes. A trip to Muggle England has been arranged and will take place this Monday. Girls will be expected to wear a formal dress while boys will be expected to wear a suit."  
  
The room full of girls (Lavender and co) soon burst into mindless chatter about dresses and guys they would like to take as their dates.  
  
Dani came up to Chris who was reading the note.  
  
"Oh crap." repeated Chris shaking her head.  
  
"Poor widdle Chris going to wear a dress?" teased Dani in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut up." she hissed.  
  
"I think a pink strapless dress with-"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" shouted Chris as she left the room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Lavender.  
  
"She hates wearing dresses." Responded Dani.  
  
A thought hit Dani like lightning.  
  
She left the room looking for a certain person.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chris was sitting on the roof of the Gryffindor tower, just thinking which was a novel experience for her. So much happened in the past couple of days her life had changed for a normal girl with a secret, to a girl with two guys after her and with Voldemort trying to kill her.  
  
"Come here often?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
Chris turned her head and saw Harry.  
  
"I won't now." Joked Chris.  
  
Smiling Harry sat next to her. He slowly put his arm around her.  
  
Chris slowly rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"The dance- are you going?" questioned Harry  
  
"Depends." Egged on Chris.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On two things."  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"If I can find a dress...." said Chris imitating a girly-girl "Or if someone asks me."  
  
"Then will you?"  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Let me think about it."  
  
Before leaving she gave Harry a kiss on the lips.  
  
Chris got up and left Harry sitting there alone.  
  
`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~`  
  
Dani walked into the Gryffindor common room. There sat Fred looking at the billboard.  
  
Dani approached him slowly.  
  
"Hey Fred." greeted Dani.  
  
"Hi Dani." said Fred, it sounded like his voice was breaking.  
  
"Dani, I was wondering- about the dance." Said Fred, going red.  
  
"Yes?" said Dani, feeling her cheeks go red.  
  
"Are you going with anyone?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Well, would you like to go with me?" asked Fred, looking at the ground.  
  
Dani was so shocked and happy, that she couldn't speak.  
  
"It's OK if you-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go with you."  
  
"Oh, super!" said Fred. Forgetting he was supposed to be nervous, he jumped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before dashing off, cheering.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
  
Author's Notes: So I have finished this chapter. It's bad I know, but who cares. Well you do, but I don't. Well ok I tell a lie I do care but I pretend that I don't so when you flame me I don't get upset. Anyway SugaQuill will be writing the next chapter then I think things will go back to normal. So please review.  
  
Thanks a bundle.  
  
Chris-black 


	7. Chapter 6: Far From Forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related indicia. J K Rowling does.  
  
A/N: Hello! As Chris-black said, we swapped writing order because I was busy during the Christmas holidays, and, erm, she wasn't.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Forgotten Girls  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Far from Forgiven  
  
The night of the dance had come and it seemed all but Imogene and Chris were enthusiastic.  
  
Chris, because Brad, her ex boyfriend, was present, despite the fact that he was non-magic and not welcome, and because she had to wear a dress. Imogene was still upset with Chris, Harry and Brad. She couldn't believe that these people she thought she knew had gone and betrayed her like they had.  
  
Dani was wearing a soft purple halter neck number with a gold chain dangling down her back. She was wearing a pair of black stilettos with diamantes and her hair straight down. Fred had asked her on numerous occasions what she was going to wear, but she'd smiled, winked and told him it was a surprise.  
  
Hermione was wearing a pink dress with spaghetti straps, her frizzy hair straightened and up in a bun, and a pair of white heels.  
  
Chris was wearing a peach-coloured skirt with a matching top, her short hair pulled back by a hair clip with a rose on it, and a pair of shoes similar to Hermione's.  
  
Imogene was wearing a crimson dress with short wavy sleeves and a wavy hem. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of black heels.  
  
Harry walked up to the door to the girls dorm, and knocked. Imogene opened it.  
  
As soon as she saw who it was, she shut the door in his face.  
  
'Imogene! Imogene, don't be a bitch! Open the door! I want to speak to Chris!' Harry said, yelling to her on the other side.  
  
'F**k you Harry!' Imogene yelled back.  
  
'Gene, open the goddamn door!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
He kept pushing against the door, but Imogene held it shut.  
  
She then let go, just as Harry pushed against it, and he went flying into the room, and fell onto the ground, just as Lavender Brown was walking across, dressed only in a towel.  
  
Lavender screamed, and bolted to her room. Harry was left standing there, red faced.  
  
Chris heard the commotion, and came to see what was causing it.  
  
'We'd better leave now.' Chris said, taking a frightened glance at Imogene, who was irate, grabbing Harry by the hand, and taking him just outside the door.  
  
Imogene slammed it shut after them.  
  
'Why didn't you just walk in like a normal person would have?' Chris laughed.  
  
'Imogene answered the door.' Harry explained bluntly.  
  
'Oh.' Chris said, looking at the ground.  
  
'Still a bit angry?' Harry asked.  
  
'A bit! She's like.... permanently got PMS or something'.' Chris laughed.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
'Harry, I'll meet you there, OK?' Chris said, stepping back in through the door.  
  
Harry waved and said goodbye.  
  
When all the girls were ready, they walked down a hallway that led to the Great Hall, the whole time Chris complaining.  
  
'I hate dresses.' Chris sighed.  
  
'You're not wearing a dress Chris, you're wearing a skirt.' Dani pointed out.  
  
'I hate skirts too.' Chris retorted.  
  
'Wear a suit next time then.' Imogene said, sick of Chris's whining.  
  
'I hate all restricting, tight-ass formal wear in general.' Chris commented.  
  
'Chris, shut up.' Dani said, fed up.  
  
They reached the door to the hall and entered.  
  
The hall was filled with multicoloured streamers, balloons, and candles.  
  
Harry noticed that they had arrived, and walked up to greet them.  
  
'Hello Chris!' He greeted, as he linked his arm in hers. ' Hello Hermione, Dani......Imogene.' He then continued.  
  
'Stupid asshole.' Imogene muttered under her breath as she walked off.  
  
'Just ignore her.' Dani reassured him.  
  
'Let's dance.' Enthused Chris.  
  
Harry and Chris walked on to the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
'Hey you!' Said George to Hermione, giving her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
'Hello. You look absolutely gorgeous!' Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
'Thank you, you look pretty good yourself!' George replied.  
  
'Well, thank you.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Would you like to dance?' George said, holding his hand out.  
  
'I would!' Hermione answered, taking his hand.  
  
'Wait George, do you know where Fred is?' Dani asked.  
  
'Right here!' Exclaimed Fred, turning up next to George.  
  
Dani smiled at him.  
  
She walked past him to the dance floor, taking his hand.  
  
*  
  
Imogene was standing by herself over at the other side of the hall.  
  
She was standing there watching everyone dance, just as Oliver came and stood beside her.  
  
'I'm sorry 'bout the other day.' He apologised, looking straight ahead.  
  
'I'm sorry too, I was just having a bad day.' Imogene replied.  
  
'We're all allowed to have those days.' He said turning to her.  
  
'It wasn't just that day, it's been the whole time. Brad and Harry and Chris are driving me mental and I just need a break and I just can't wait for Brad to go home.' Imogene explained.  
  
'He threatened to bash me up the other day.' Oliver said.  
  
'He's being such a stupid prick. I'm gonna find him.' Imogene said in an annoyed tone.  
  
She finally found him by the snack table.  
  
'Looking very sassy tonight Gene!' Brad said with a smile.  
  
'Brad, who they hell do you think you are? You're a guest here, and polite guests don't go around threatening to bash up people!' Exclaimed Imogene.  
  
'I just said......' Brad started, but Imogene interrupted him.  
  
'Leave!' Imogene demanded.  
  
'What?' Brad stuttered.  
  
'Leave now.' Imogene said pointing to the door.  
  
Brad stood there dumbfounded.  
  
'Now!' Imogene yelled.  
  
Everyone in the hall had his or her eyes on Brad and Imogene.  
  
'Gene.' Brad said trying to calm her down.  
  
'GO NOW!' Said Imogene, pushing Brad towards the door.  
  
'Calm down Gene,' said Oliver taking her hand, and leading her towards the door.  
  
Imogene turned and followed him out the door.  
  
'I hate him so much, he's such a f*****' bastard.' Imogene said, a tear running down her face.  
  
'Calm down Gene.' Said Oliver, brushing a few stray strands of hair off her face.  
  
'It's just him being here is making things very complicated and things are already complicated enough. I wanna go home.' Imogene said, in a sad tone.  
  
'Hello!' Exclaimed Chris, sticking her head around the door.  
  
Imogene ignored her.  
  
'Geez, you sure gave everyone a fright back there, no one would ever think something as strong as that would come out of your mouth!' Laughed Chris.  
  
Imogene didn't laugh, but glared at Chris.  
  
'Hey girl.' said Dani, coming into the room with Fred on her arm.  
  
Imogene gave her and Fred a weak smile.  
  
'I think it's about time someone put Brad back into line. He should have realised he was unwelcome here when he and I broke up.' Chris said, crossing her arms.  
  
'And you should have realised you were unwelcome when I ignored you.' said Imogene.  
  
Just then Brad walked in. He strode past the group, and up a set of stairs.  
  
When he reached the top, he turned around, and the three girls looked up at him. They all stood there in silence for a while. He then turned around and continued to walk off.  
  
A look of relief came across the three girls faces.  
  
'Do you think I was maybe a tad harsh?' Imogene said in a worried tone.  
  
'No, no, no, no! Definitely not! He was being an ass, and he got what he deserved.' Dani assured.  
  
'I dunno....' Imogene said, having thoughts about apologising.  
  
'The sooner he leaves, the sooner we can start to live a normal life.' Stated Dani.  
  
'Our lives are never gonna be normal.' Said Imogene, turning around, to head back to the common room.  
  
Chris went to go after her, but Dani stopped her.  
  
'Just leave her Chris, she'll be better soon. She have a guilt trip then get over it. Plus, she's pissed at you.'  
  
Harry, Chris, Dani and Fred returned to the Hall, leaving Oliver standing there alone.  
  
He decided to go to the common room to see if Imogene was OK.  
  
He found her sitting down on the steps that led up to the girl's dorm rooms.  
  
'Hello.' He said, sitting down next to her.  
  
Imogene returned his greeting with a weak smile.  
  
'You look like Alice Cooper!' he exclaimed with a laugh, referring to her running mascara and eyeliner, as he handed her a handkerchief.  
  
'Cheer up!' He then enthused, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She looked up at him with a smile, just then he leant down and gave he a light kiss on the lips.  
  
She then kissed him back, more passionately then before.  
  
Just then, Chris and Harry walked into the common room, kissing and laughing.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, we'll just go now.' Said Chris awkwardly with a laugh.  
  
Imogene went bright red with embarrassment, as she watched Chris and Harry leave, laughing.  
  
Oliver and Imogene sat in silence for a minute or so.  
  
Good night, Oliver.' Imogene said walking backwards up the steps, towards the girl's dorm.  
  
Oliver smiled at her as she left the room.  
  
By the time Imogene had said good night and walked up to the dorm, Dani, Fred, George and Hermione had caught up to Harry and Chris, who were waiting out the front of the portrait of a Fat Lady.  
  
'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.  
  
'We just walked in on Oliver and Imogene kissing. I am so going to bag the crap out of her now!' laughed Chris, with a put on evil smile.  
  
'Oh, Chris don't be mean. She will be soooooo embarrassed. And she still hasn't forgiven you about Brad in the first place.' Said Dani, in a sympathetic tone.  
  
'Well I've tried talking to her, and she doesn't want to talk to me.' Said Chris, a little sulkily.  
  
'So try again.' said Hermione.  
  
Chris looked torn between angry and sad. She shook her head, and then slowly walked up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
She knocked.  
  
'Come in.' said Imogene, unaware of who it was.  
  
'Oh, it's you.' she said distastefully as Chris stepped inside.  
  
'Imogene, we have to talk.' said Chris.  
  
'Yes. But about what? The fact that you, Brad and Harry betrayed me? Oh, not to mention Dani who is too sweet to be mad at you? Or how about the fact that you have behaved in the most selfish way possible ever since we got here?'  
  
'Shut up.' said Chris quietly.  
  
'So you don't want—' Imogene began in a sarcastic tone.  
  
'SHUT UP, GENE! I am trying to apologise.' yelled Chris.  
  
'"Trying" being the keyword. Because I'm not ready to accept your apology.' said Imogene, before opening the door and gesturing out of it.  
  
'You can't kick me out of my own dorm!' exclaimed Chris.  
  
'No, but I can make sure that I don't have to see you or hear you. So if you won't leave-' Imogene stated. 'I will.'  
  
She turned on her heel and marched out, leaving Chris to wonder if their bond had been broken forever.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Back down in the common room, Dani was talking to Oliver.  
  
'What are your intentions with Imogene?' Dani asked Oliver casually.  
  
'Good. What else would they be?' Oliver told her.  
  
'The thing is, that's what all the others said.' Dani explained.  
  
Oliver gave her a confused look.  
  
'It's a long story, I'll save it for a rainy day.' Said Dani getting up, and walking up to her room.  
  
She then turned around and looked back at Oliver.  
  
'Oh, by the way Oliver, you break her heart, and I'll break your neck.' said Dani before winking at him.  
  
She turned back around, and continued to head up to her dorm room.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Imogene, who was late for class, was running through the hallways of Hogwarts, trying to find her Potions class.  
  
She bumped into Oliver, who was also running late for flying class, which he helped Madame Hooch teach.  
  
'Hello Oliver.' Said Imogene looking straight ahead.  
  
'Hello Imogene.' He said, in the same tone, also looking ahead.  
  
'How are you?' he then asked.  
  
'I'm well thanks, how are you?' She answered.  
  
'Good thanks.' he said, rushed.  
  
'Late for class I see.' Oliver asked, with a smile, but still looking ahead.  
  
'Yes, same with you I see.' Imogene said with a laugh.  
  
'Slept in.' Explained Oliver.  
  
'Same...Um, where the hell is the Potions Room?' Imogene asked, in a rushed tone.  
  
'At the end of this hallway, turn left, then right, down a flight of stairs, and right again, then there's a dungeon, and you'll be there.' Oliver explained.  
  
'Thankyou.' Imogene said gratefully.  
  
They both reached the end of the hall, and Imogene turned left, Oliver went right.  
  
'Imogene.' He then called out after her.  
  
She spun around, and he ran up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
'See you later.' He said, just before he turned around and hurried off.  
  
Imogene stood there smiling to herself, then twirled around, and followed the directions, which Oliver gave her to her Potions class.  
  
Imogene popped her head around the door.  
  
'Nice of you to join us Miss Herald.' Professor Snape greeted her sarcastically.  
  
Imogene rushed in through the door and sat next to Hermione.  
  
Snape turned around, and as he was walking back to the black board, he declared '20 points from Griffindor.'  
  
'Oh shit.' Imogene sighed.  
  
'I heard that. Now 30 points.'Snape said, glaring at her.  
  
Imogene rested her head down on the table.  
  
'As I was say before I was rudely interrupted, if you add.........'Snape continued scribbling notes down on the black board.  
  
'Thanks for waiting for me guys.' Hissed Imogene down the table to Hermione and Dani, choosing to ignore Chris, who noticed and looked upset.  
  
'What took you so long?' Dani asked in a whisper.  
  
'I couldn't find the bloody classroom. I found where I have Divination though.' Imogene explained.  
  
'But that's right up the other end.' Hermione said in a puzzled tone.  
  
'Exactly. I went around in bloody circles for ages.' Imogene replied.  
  
'All of you go, now.' Snapped Snape, turning around to face the girls.  
  
'What?!' Imogene, Chris, Hermione and Dani exclaimed in unison.  
  
'Leave, I am sick of you girls interrupting my classes. GO NOW.' He yelled.  
  
The girls, in disbelief, grabbed up their books, and left the dungeon.  
  
'Jesus, don't have a cow man.' Dani muttered under her breath.  
  
'40 points from Griffindor.' He declared, as the 4 exited.  
  
'I cannot miss out on class. I have things to learn in there.' Stressed Hermione, standing looking at the door, as Dani, Chris and Imogene walked their way to the Great Hall.  
  
'Mione, chill.' Chris said.  
  
'Chill? Gryffindor just lost 70 points, and you're 'chilling'? Hey, hey, where the hell are you guys going?' Hermione exclaimed.  
  
'Outside.' Imogene answered.  
  
'What the?' Why?'  
  
'Coz, out there, there's less of a chance of getting in trouble.' Dani smiled.  
  
'I cannot believe I am going out side with you guys, instead of going to the library.' Hermione puffed, as she ran to catch up to the trio.  
  
'You don't have to come.' Stated Dani.  
  
'Yeah, but if I don't, you guys might get into more trouble and we may lose MORE points.' Hermione sigh.  
  
'Hermione, you have so much faith in us!' Laughed Imogene, as she placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^  
  
The 4 girls trudged down to the lake, and plonked themselves down.  
  
The girls had now been at the school a month, and most of the time, enjoyed the experience.  
  
Imogene was still not talking to Harry. She didn't hate him she just didn't like him. Not talking to him had now become more of a habit then because of a purpose.  
  
Brad had left, and for a while Imogene, Chris and Dani hoped for forever. But, slowly the girls wished they had the chance to forgive him, and for him to forgive them.  
  
It was spring, and everything was staring to dry out after the long, freezing, wet winter.  
  
'I cannot believe I'm here. I'm meant to be in class.' Hermione said in a stressed tone.  
  
'SHUT UP.' Chris, Imogene and Dani said together.  
  
'How good's this! We get kicked out of this class, then have a free period next!' Laughed Dani.  
  
'SWEET.' Smiled Chris and Imogene in union, though not looking at each other.  
  
'I'm bored.' Imogene then sighed.  
  
'Yes, me too. Let's go study.' Pushed Hermione  
  
There was complete silence after that comment, and Dani, Chris and Imogene stared open mouthed as a tumbleweed rolled past.  
  
It was Dani who broke the silence.  
  
'I know, the Quidditch team is training now. Let's go watch.' Suggested Dani.  
  
'You just wanna see Fred.' Laughed Chris.  
  
'Maybe, maybe not.' Said Dani, looking everywhere else but at Chris.  
  
'Ok, I like that idea.' Hermione said.  
  
'You just wanna see George!' Imogene smiled.  
  
'Imogene, that was stupid.' Chris said bluntly.  
  
'Shut up, at least I tried to make a joke.' Imogene sulked.  
  
'Yeah, the thing is it was mine.' Chris explained.  
  
'Will both of you shut up and get over your stupid fight already?' yelled Dani, now becoming impatient.  
  
'I will when she accepts my apology.'  
  
'I will when she stops acting like a bitch. And by the way, the accepting your apology thing is not happening.'  
  
Dani sighed, they were a lost cause.  
  
They all walked up to the Quidditch pitch, and took a seat in the high stand.  
  
They could see all the team members having a practice match.  
  
'I don't like Quidditch.' Imogene stated, with a confused look.  
  
'You don't like any sport that evolves a ball of some kind.' Dani said, waving to Fred.  
  
'I don't like AFL, I hate cricket. Soccer's to tiring, American football! Talk about a confusing game. Baseballs for wankers, Volleyball's OK............ Hockey! I love hockey.' Imogene trailed off.  
  
'And how often do you play hockey?' Chris said.  
  
'Shut up.' Imogene said with a yawn.  
  
'Why don't you play Quidditch, Hermione?' Asked Dani.  
  
'I'm too busy doing other things.' Hermione answered.  
  
'Like what?' Imogene asked, turning to her.  
  
'Studying.' Hermione replied.  
  
'And studying, and studying and guess what! More studying!' Laughed Chris.  
  
'Work is very important Chris.' Hermione protested.  
  
'Yeah, but don't you think your becoming a little obsessed with the whole 'work' thing when you find yourself doing it 24/7?' Imogene said, putting her feet up on the seat.  
  
Hermione gave her a confused look.  
  
'You need to learn how to let your hair down, girl. Do some study on that subject!' Imogene said to her with a smile.  
  
The girls got tired of watching the team throw balls back and forth, so Imogene, Dani and Chris gave into Hermione's pleading and decided to go study a bit.  
  
On their way down the steps of the Grand Stand, they bumped into Fred.  
  
'Hey girls.' He greeted. 'Um Dani, can I speak to you in a second.........alone.' He asked nervously.  
  
'Um, sure. Go ahead and I'll meet you in a seconds.' She said.  
  
She turned around to the girls, who were behind her and gave them a happy- nervous smile.  
  
'Go Dani, it's ya birthday! Gonna party like it's ya birthday! Gonna sip bicardi like it's ya birthday!' Imogene said, doing a little dance.  
  
Chris cracked up, and Hermione gave a little giggle, but Dani stood there with a stern look on her face.  
  
'Shut the hell up.' Dani said.  
  
'Well, are you gonna go and speak to him, or leave him feeling stupid?' Chris asked with a smile.  
  
'I'm going, I'm going.' Dani muttered as she turned.  
  
'Hello again Fred.' Greeted Dani.  
  
'Hi. Um Dani?' He began to ask her.  
  
'Yeah?' She said putting her hands in her pockets.  
  
'Um, I was wondering if, you, would like to go out with me?' Fred asked anxiously.  
  
'I would like that very much.' Dani said, shyly with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hey Gene, did you know that in 3 days, Harry and I will have been together for a month?' Chris stated, as her and Imogene walked up to the castle.  
  
Hermione had decided to ditch them, and run up to the castle to get some study in before lunch.  
  
'Really.' Imogene replied, obviously not interested. 'Did you know I don't care about that?'  
  
'You know, can't you at least try and be friends with Harry?' Chris asked.  
  
'I was referring to you.'  
  
Just then Dani came running up behind them.  
  
'Guess what.' Dani squealed.  
  
'Fred asked you out?' Imogene asked.  
  
'You know, you're getting pretty good at this whole seeing thing.' Dani encouraged.  
  
'Not really, I just took a wild stab!' Imogene laughed.  
  
'Yeah well anyway, he asked me out. And of course I said yes!' Smiled Dani.  
  
The three girls started to walk back to the castle, but then Chris stopped them.  
  
'Guys.........I think I'm in love with Harry.' Chris blurted out.  
  
'Cool.' Dani said calmly.  
  
'You don't seemed surprised.' Chris wondered.  
  
'You've been in love before.' Dani answered.  
  
'No I haven't, this is me you're talking to, Chris Black. I NEVER fall in love.' Exclaimed Chris.  
  
'You fell in love with Brad, you kept on going on and on about it too. Oh Brad I love him so much.' Imitated Dani.  
  
'I only said that, to piss Harry off, when we first got here.' Chris admitted.  
  
'Imogene.' Said Dani, turning to her. 'Have you realized that there's three little words that, since you've been going out with Oliver, you haven't said in a row?'  
  
'What? 'Chris you're stupid?' I've said that about a bazillion times all ready. I've also said ' You bloody monger', 'Geez, you're stupid' and 'You dick head'.' Imogene said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
'No dummy, 'I love you', or 'I love Oliver'.' Dani said, with a sigh.  
  
'Oh, that's because, I am in this relationship because I really like him, and I enjoy the time we spend together. I'm in 'like' with him at the minute. It's sort of like limbo or purgatory. I like him more them a friend, but I'm not in love. Thinking back now, I've never been in love.' Imogene explained.  
  
'I like that way of putting things Imogene.' Dani said, encouragingly.  
  
The girls then turned back to the castle for lunch.  
  
+^+^+^+^ +^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^ +^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^ +^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^ +^+^+^+^  
  
A/N: Hello!!! It's Sugaquill03 here! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry, the second part is a bit boring, and I know it's not a cliffhanger or anything, but there's always next chapter! I'll try and create a cliffhanger for you:  
  
Will Imogene fall in love with Oliver? Will Chris fall out of love with Harry? Where the hell's Brad? Dn Dn Dn...............!  
  
Sorry, that's the best I can do!  
  
Till Next Time............  
  
Sugaquill03 ;) 


End file.
